


memento

by aquila (pipistrelle)



Series: drift dictionary [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipistrelle/pseuds/aquila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never really thought about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	memento

Their image is everywhere: on posters, billboards, t-shirts, flyers plastered over every flat surface from Vladivostok to Adelaide. It’s on leaflets airdropped over landlocked mountain towns that have never seen a kaiju. THE WAR IS OVER, blare the headlines, and underneath it’s always the same picture; Mako and Raleigh adrift together on a little metal canister in the immense ocean, their breath and hands entangled, wrapped up in each other while helicopters roar overhead.

Raleigh could pick up a flyer off the street, tear a poster down, and add it to the constellations of photographs tacked up on the walls of his bunk. But he doesn’t. Instead he leaves a bare patch of concrete, an emptiness that he arranges all his griefs and memories around.

That photo will define him and Mako for the rest of their lives, but their lives aren’t over. The empty space where that picture could be is a promise. It promises, _there will be other moments. This is not your last chance to remember._

He’s never really thought about the future, he doesn’t really know what it would look like. But when he looks at that empty space surrounded by photographs, he starts to feel like maybe he’s got an idea.


End file.
